La Primera Vez
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: El Host Club recibe una charla sobre "ese" tema y tienen ciertas cosas que decirle a Hikaru. One-shot.


**Aclaración: Ouran Host Club no me pertenece, sino YA MISMO estaría haciéndoles TOTOTODO a los gemelos ;) **

La primera vez

- Creo que la charla de hoy fue muy interesante, ¿No lo crees así Takashi? – preguntó un Honey tremendamente pensativo, el cual caminaba al lado del anteriormente nombrado en dirección al Tercer salón de música.

- Hmp – fue la simple contestación del mayor.

Al entrar a la sala de su Host Club, ambos se encontraron con una escena algo… inusual.

- ¡Por eso Hikaru, acepto la relación que tengas con mi hija pero por nada del mundo, por NADA ¿entendiste? Te atrevas a tocarle un pelo de esa forma! ¿Está bien? – exclamaba Tamaki, en un inminente estado de desesperación.

Y era porque los de Segundo ya habían tenido la charla a la cual Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai habían asistido en la hora anterior.

- Muy a mi pesar, Hikaru, Tamaki por primera vez en su vida tiene razón. Hacer esas cosas a esta edad es muy arriesgado considerando todos los riesgos que esto acarrea. Deben pensar claramente, charlarlo primero y, principalmente, hablarlo con el Host Club primero – agregaba Kyouya, sin que ese comentario se acercara ni un poco a su carácter diario.

- ¡Pero lo más importante de todo es que debes decírmelo a MI, ya que soy tu hermano gemelo! – decía Kaoru, en el mismo o peor estado de consternación de su King.

Mientras tanto, el centro de sus acusaciones, mejor conocido como Hikaru Hitachiin se mantenía callado y algo asustado por todas las cosas que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Mori-sempai al acercarse más al grupo, seguido de su primo.

- ¡Pasa que hoy nos brindaron información sobre algo que puede arruinar los futuros de mis hijos, Hikaru y Haruhi, y ¡no lo voy a permitir! – le informó Tono, haciendo ademanes con las manos, dirigiéndose a ambos.

Honey-sempai se posicionó al lado del Hintachiin mayor y le preguntó.

- ¿De que habla Tama-chan, Hika-chan?

- De las relaciones sexuales – respondió agotado el gemelo.

Y es que, desde que habían tenido esa charla, todos habían comenzado a atacarlo teniendo en cuenta que era Hikaru el que había ganado el corazón de la princesa del Host Club y el cual mantenía una relación amorosa con ella hacía ya 3 meses.

Los demás miembros del Club continuaban haciendo especulaciones sobre lo peligrosas que eran las relaciones de ese tipo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió para dejar paso a Fujioka Haruhi.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver que el revuelo que se presentaba en el lugar, pero le interesó saber la causa del mismo. Por lo que se acercó a su novio, el cual estaba con Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai, ellos parecían los únicos calmados del grupo.

- Oigan chicos, ¿Qué suced…?

- ¡Haruhi! – el grito de Tamaki la ensordeció, aunque no tuvo tiempo para quejarse ya que él pronto la envolvió entre sus brazos, vociferando cosas tales como: -"¡Mi pequeña Haruhi, no dejaré que ese Hitachiin te haga nada"- o –"Mi Haruhi tan pura, nunca dejaré que hagas eso!

- ¡Tono, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¡Quítele las manos de encima a mi novia! – se enfadó Hikaru al tiempo que corría y rescataba a la muchacha de los brazos de su Sempai.

Mientras Tamaki continuaba lamentándose en el suelo, siendo consolado por Kaoru y Honey-sempai, Haruhi aprovechó el momento y miró a su pareja.

- Sé que están locos y que son estúpidos, pero hoy rompen records ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

El gemelo se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin dejar de sostener la cintura de ella con la otra.

- Esta mañana les dieron una charla de educación sexual, y parece que no les hablaron muy bien de las relaciones sexuales. Y temen por nosotros.

Haruhi comprendió perfectamente y miró como todos debatían a los gritos lo que suponía eran cosas relacionadas con ese tema. Luego, volvió la vista a su novio.

- Supongo que ellos no quiere que nosotros lo hagamos ¿no?

- No.

- Entonces deduzco que ellos aún no saben que nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez.

- No.

Se giraron para continuar observando la pelea y discusión entre los demás miembros del Host Club y suspiraron.

Parecía que iban a tener que guardarles un secreto MUY grande a sus amigos si no querían que los bombardearan con más preguntas y acusaciones como aquellas. O si no querían que Hikaru tenga descendencia.

**Mi primer fanfic de Ouran Host Club :M**

**Estoy emocionada, hace poco que encontré esta serie y, simplemente, no puedo despegar los ojos de ella, ya sea del Manga o del Anime.**

**Espero que el fic sea de su agrado, ya vendrán otros más luego de este.**

**Disfruten :)**

**Hikari X Takeru**


End file.
